Session 2 5/2/15
Hex E 2: The Buggered Bandit As a new day began, The party was joined by their missing chartered member, Rindor the half-elf Arcanist. Hex E 4: The Land of the Giant Bugs Wandering the hills of the Greenbelt, The party came across a large section covered in sticky webbing. Thinking fast, the party knew webs mean spiders and based on the human bones, large ones at that. Knowing that setting fire to the land would not earn them any favor with what few locals their were, they decided that noble Toblerone would make wonderful bait. It did not take long for the Giant Trapdoor Spider to spring out and attempt to pull the Paladin in, but showing surprisingly nimble moves, Toblerone jumped out of the way. Now knowing where it was, The party planned to kill it in one fell swoop. They would pry open the trapdoor and hit it hard. What they didn't account on was the Spider's webbing. As the flew open the door, the webbing shot out, entangling Toblerone and Alaina, pulling them down 25 ft into the hole... and right onto the the spider itself. Their bodies now covered in spider goop and webbing, Alaina squirmed and Toblerone rejoiced. In the hole, they found a strange map drawing, but not much else. Once out of the whole they cleared the area of webbing with a light fire. They parked down for the night to clean themselves and enjoy their victory only to be awoken by a strange site. A centipede the size of the hills themselves crawled towards their campsite. A scavenger by nature, the creature did not seem interested in the living, but the party retreated none the less. Hex D 3: A Clearing to Nest In While exploring the forest, The party found some nests hidden high in the trees. Believing them to be Fey in nature. Al Medvoy left a small offering before the group departed. Hex D 4: The Thorn River Bandit Camp The party finally found what they set out for, the bandit camp that held the bandits that had been tormenting the poor couple at the Buggered Bandit. After a successful ambush, the party quickly annihilated the entire camp. Learning that the Stag Lord was a drunk and that they had his booze, they made short work of the rest of the camp, looted and headed off for a short rest. Hex E 3: The Buggered Bandit The team stopped back at The Buggered Bandit to resupply and learn about some new quests. Now, that the bandit camp at Thorn River was taken care of, the party decided to follow their original charter and start exploring the land around the Buggered Bandit. Hex D 1: The Woman on the Road The Party came across a young woman and her wolf-cub pet on the side of the road from Restov leading to the Buggered Bandit. Though she wasn't very friendly, she offered an apple to the party and they went about their way. That night the party found themselves surrounded by a pack of wolves. Fili used her animal magnetism to learn that there was no alpha wolf. In the distance a large wolf like creature called the wolves off leaving the party to the night. Hex E 1: The Gathering What was an uneventful day of exploration led to a dangerous situation as the party was awoken at night by the sounds of dozens of wolf packs travelling the hills of the Greenbelt, being guided by a single Alpha wolf howl. Hex F 1: A Fanged Ally? As dusk came after a long day of exploring, the party found a single wolf approaching them. As if leading them, the wolf indicated to the south of their camp. Sneaking that direction, the party managed to surprise and ambush a group of bandits that had been planning the exact same tactic against them. Hex E 2: The Buggered Bandit Having had enough of wolves for the moment, the party returned to the Buggered Bandit for rest and to pick up their ordered supplies from Brevoy.